


Learning to Braid

by gyroscopefour



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Implied Sexual Content, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Geralt recruits Yennefer on his endeavor to learn to braid hair.  Things take a risqué turn.





	Learning to Braid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! I hope you like this little fluffy piece. <3

Geralt huffed as he let go of Yennefer’s hair, the loose braid falling apart as it hit her back. 

“It’s not going to happen, Yen,” he said, combing out the remaining tangles with his fingers. 

Yennefer got up, shaking out her hair. “It’s easy, Geralt, really. You’re the one who wanted to learn this.”

Geralt folded his arms. “That’s before I knew it would be so hard. I just wanted to learn a quick way to get Ciri’s hair out of her face.”

“Here,” Yennefer said, pulling Geralt to the other side of the room. “Sit in front of the mirror. I’ll show you again.”

Geralt groaned but complied. Yennefer got on her knees behind him, leaning over the top of his head. She separated the strands on his scalp. “See? Like this,” she said.

Geralt leaned into her, eyes fluttering closed. He hummed contentedly.

“Pay attention,” Yennefer said, tugging his hair sharply.

“I am,” Geralt pouted. 

“Look,” Yennefer said. “You wrap the strands over like this. Just alternate back and forth which strand you wrap. You gather the loose stands and add them in as you braid.”

Geralt closed his eyes again, enjoying the sensation. Yennefer humored him, braiding his hair to completion.

“I’m starting to think you’re deliberately not learning,” she said. “You just like it when I play with your hair.”

“That’s the only part of this experience that is worth it,” Geralt said, turning around to kiss her. Yennefer kissed back, wrapping her arms around Geralt’s shoulders. Geralt pulled her into his lap, deepening the kiss. He tugged her hair, moving down to kiss at her neck. His hands played with the hem of her shirt, slipping under.

Yennefer caught his hands, pulling them off. “Not yet,” she said. “Not until you can braid my hair.”

Geralt huffed.

Yennefer chuckled at his reaction. “Do it for Ciri,” she said. “I know you can do it.”

Geralt pulled his hands away from Yennefer’s grip and placed them on her hips. “What do I get if I do?”

Yennefer rolled her eyes. “I thought this was me doing you a favor, Maybe I should be rewarded for successfully teaching you.”

Geralt grinned, burying his face in her neck. “That can be arranged. After this, I’ll eat you out until you can’t remember your own name.” 

Yennefer smiled, kissing Geralt’s temple. “I believe I would be amenable to such a suggestion.”

Geralt’s hands made their way back into Yennefer’s hair. “I can’t wait,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are my lifeblood. Please feel welcome to come talk to me on tumblr at gyroscopefour.


End file.
